Semiconductor die (also known as “chips”) are often encapsulated within packages to prevent physical damage and corrosion. Current packaging processes typically are lengthy and require relatively expensive materials (e.g., lead frames and gold wires). In addition, these processes result in packages that constrain the die size—for example, due to the presence of large flags that are necessary to accommodate the die.